The Hobbit, desolation of Erebor and Elves
by KaterfangSaiyan
Summary: After the journey began, Bilbo and the company have travelled far and faced many peril's, however, the worst is still to come as a darkness creeps over middle earth once more. What will our company find, and will they reach their journey's end before getting to Erebor? This is the second part of my story, I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This although in the same story is in another story for the second part of their journey, just to clarify that it is no longer based on an unexpected journey. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mirkwood and Gandalf's witch.

Bilbo and Eradan looked over the rocky formation. They saw on the cliffs behind wargs upon wargs looking for them. Bilbo then looked left to see a extremely large and very scruffy bear. It stood on the small cliff and roared. The two proceeded back with haste. It wasn't long till they found them. "Bad news!" Bilbo said exhaustedly. "Did they see you." "No, something worse." "See I told you he was a good burglar." Everyone seemed to ignore him. "Can you all listen!" The group went quiet. "There is something else out here!" As he finished his sentence, a large roar could be heard. Gandalf looked around for a minute. "Our shelter and host are nearby, this way!" The group quickly ran after Gandalf. Before they exited the forest, the fattest dwarf, Bombur, stopped and looked behind to his terror. Within moments, he was with the others, then ahead the others in a large plain. On the other side, a house. The group ran, hearing more roars closer. Bombur had now ran past even the elves until running into the front door. Behind the group, the trees erupted and a very extremely large bear chased them out of it. They were all so scared they clambered into the door trying to open it. Gandalf pulled the door open and they all got in at the last possible second. The group fell to the floor. That was the furthest they had ever run. "What was that?!" Dwalin commented. "That...is our host." Gandalf simply stated. The group looked at each other. They were shocked to say the least. "At least he'll keep the wargs away. Right?" Eradan stated. Everything went quiet. "o...k." Soon night fell and the group had no choice but to sleep.

Bilbo struggled to sleep. He woke right at the moment their host walked in. It was dark but he was very big and hairy. He sounded very gruff. He then heard movement near him and Eradan awoke. As the Gruff man walked away, Eradan followed. Bilbo soon couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and diminished into sleep.

When Bilbo awoke, the Dwarves and elves were already munching on food, and an unusually big bee had landed on his nose. Gandalf knocked it off Bilbo's nose and pulled him up. He joined the others for breakfast. "It's not common for Dwarves to dine in my house, nor orcs to roam my land." The gruff man said. "I am Beorn. Your elf friend Eradan has already told me of your…predicament." Everyone turned to Eradan, making him feel uneasy. "I hate dwarves. You're greedy and selfish. But I hate orcs even more. What do you need?" "Just some horses and food so we can continue in our quest." Eradan stated. "Once we reach Mirkwood, the horses can be returned." "Hmm…. I can agree to that. Today though, rest." And so for the day, the company rested in the small abode of Beorn while he prepared the horses and supplies for them. Gandalf confronted Eradan later that night. "What did you tell him?" "I'm an old friend of Beorn. I helped save him. I only told him we needed to get to Mirkwood and he kind of owes me a debt for saving him." "You know, you are the first elf I know who takes debts." The two laughed. Early the next morning, now with horses and fresh supplies, the company rode off to the edge of Mirkwood. Against their knowledge, the hunting party after them had retreated under command of their master to Dol Guldur.

They soon reached the edge of Mirkwood, the secret elven entrance. Bilbo felt light headed and everyone descended off the horses. They were about to release them to Beorn, who was in his bear form and watching from a nearby cliff, when Gandalf stopped them. "Not mine! I need it!" "Where are you off to Gandalf?!" Bilbo asked but he left without a word. Elandil realised something and went on his horse straight after Gandalf, leaving the company bewildered.

Regardless, they released the horses and proceeded into the forest. Bilbo was gawped. "Aren't we going to go get Gandalf?" He asked Eradan. "We must continue regardless. We will see him and Elandil again don't worry, but for now we must get to Erebor before the last light of Durin's day." And so they proceeded into the forest, Eradan at the front because he is an elf and 'should' know these paths with Thorin and Bilbo close behind.

Gandalf hadn't rode far when Elandil caught up to him. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted. "If I leave you, you'll disappear again. That's not going to happen and I know where you're headed." "Hmm, Very well, however you must do everything I say, including leave me if I say to, do you understand?" "Yes" "Good. Now, let's hurry." The two horses then darted off to the north.

The company had only been in the forest for half an hour, however the eerie atmosphere of Mirkwood was starting to take hold and no one knew what the time was. Not even Eradan. Because He isn't an elf of Mirkwood, he is having the same toll as the dwarves and hobbit.

Gandalf had warned them to stick to the path, lest not even Gandalf or Radagast could find them, but the path had disappeared from Eradan and everyone started looking for the path, starting to panic as fear took their bodies. However, Bilbo had some sense still with him. He started climbing a large tree. Eradan saw this and helped him up to do it. "Why are you doing this Bilbo?" "If I can see the mountain, we can got straight that direction." "Good plan, I'll try to keep them here." Eradan proceeded to try and keep all the dwarves in one area as Bilbo slowly climbed the tree.

In a large flash, Bilbo burst through the roof of the forest. His mind cleared, his body relieved of exhaustion from the warm rays of the sun, stroking his upper body. After relaxing for a bit, he looked for the mountain and saw the mountain and a lake with a small town in the centre. He still couldn't see it clearly though but he knew where to go. However, something caught his eye. In the trees ahead, they all started waving around as if a troll or something large was brushing past them, straight for them. Bilbo tried to warn the others but got no response.

Down Bilbo came to try to find the others but everyone had gone. He saw signs of a struggle, then some sticky substance on the floor, lots actually. He studied it for a second and realised it was a web, but the size and amount was way too large for a spider, wasn't it? Before he could investigate further, something grabbed him from behind, giving him no time to fight. He struggled and realised it was a human hand. The struggle subsided and the grip let go. He turned to see Eradan. "Eradan! Where are the dwarves?" "Sssh!" Eradan urged and pulled him down into the bush he resided in.

Only seconds after pulling him, a large animal or thing landed right at the webbed spot. Bilbo gasped to realise it had eight large hairy legs, along with a large sack at the back. It was a massive spider. Eradan and Bilbo stayed quiet and it left soon after. "What happened?" Bilbo whispered. "Not long after you breached the top, the spiders attacked from all sides. Thorin forced me into the bush to wait for you as they were all taken away by the spiders and webbed." Eradan shuddered as he finished. He absolutely loathed spiders.

"We have to save them!" Bilbo shouted silently. "I know. You need to use your ring." Bilbo gasped. "How did you know?" "I'm an elf, you think that kind of thing could escape me? Besides, I knew Gollum had it and when he started screaming it was gone, I knew it was you." "Right, I will, but what about you." All Eradan did was point up with his bow, and then disappear. "Follow the webs!" He shouted as he vanished in the brush. Bilbo sighed and received the ring from his pocket. He looked at it for a few seconds before finally disappearing.

Gandalf and Elandil rode for a while before reaching a very large cliff. Gandalf dismounted and proceeded right for it. "We're climbing that?!" Elandil asked. "Yes. For above is our destination." And he proceeded to climb what looked like stairs. Elandil sighed. "I hate climbing." He said to himself before following on.

It took a while, but near the top, they reached what looked like a chamber. Gandalf entered first, to slide unexpectedly almost into an endless abyss. Elandil followed, also falling for the same trick. Gandalf stopped himself right in front of the abyss and moved to the left as Elandil kept going and jumped the gap completely to the other side. "Elves." Gandalf murmured to himself as he moved around the gap over to Elandil.

They walked a bit to reach a open tomb. Gandalf moved forward to look inside when bats charged out at them. The two evaded to find Radagast standing right behind them. "Radagast!" Elandil shouted. "All nine." Radagast stated to which Gandalf nodded. "It appears, trouble is stirring at Dol Guldur.

Meanwhile, back at the mountain, the hooded figure awoke from his silent sleep. He yawned silently. "So…. What have I missed?" he asked, as he walked over to the cliff. A bird fluttered next on his shoulder and started tweeting in his ear. "Ah! So they've met Beorn and entered Mirkwood. Gandalf, Radagast and the elf Elandil however are headed to Dol Guldur. Hmm, they must of found that the nine are no longer in their tombs, heh. They will be surprised once they find Azog but they separated from the others so their business is not of mine. Keep an eye on the company won't you my friend?" the figure asked the bird, it gave a loud tweet and flew away. The hood was lowered from the figure's head however, it was too dark to see anything. "Not long now." He then laughed and walked back to the mountain with red fiery eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second is here too. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Chapter two: The elves of Mirkwood and Dol Guldor

Bilbo scurried through the forest, invisible due to the ring he acquired from the creature Gollum. He could hear the rustling of leaves above him which was the elf, Eradan. Together, they were following the large sticky webs in search of the company who had been caught by the inhabitants of these webs, large spiders. Eradan and Bilbo were saved from this fate by mere luck, but will it last long enough to save their friends?

Bilbo would keep getting caught on the webs, calling spiders where even though he has the ring on, he would still hide, just in case however he had no where to hide so when a spider came crawling, he stabbed it right in-between the eyes. Bilbo breathed out and looked at his elven sword he had been given from Gandalf at the troll cave. It shined blue on and off. "I shall name you sting!" He said to himself proudly and followed the webs. Eradan was having similar problems but an easier time to hide. Being a elf, he was naturally light footed so barely made any noise or vibrations in the webs, nor getting caught in it, but when it did vibrate, he disappeared before you could say handkerchief. He killed all spiders in his path.

It wasn't long before the two of them reached the nest. As Bilbo emerged from the bush, Eradan dropped next to him, not knowing he was there. "Eradan." Bilbo whispered. Eradan gasped a second but regained himself instantly. "Bilbo? Glad you made it. I have a plan that could work but it could back fire. It's all I got though aha. While I make a distraction, you rescue the dwarves. It should be easy being invisible. I should be fine but they will either increase the defence here or chase after me, but you need to rescue them so that we can all fight together. Are you ready?" Bilbo took a minute to compose himself. "Ready." "Good, now get close, then hide until you hear me shouting." The two split directions. Bilbo hid just behind a log as a black hairy spider crawled over. He could hear the grunting of the dwarves, trying to break free. "HEY!" Eradan's voice rang not too far away. "Come and get me spider's! " He shouted as he then retreated back into the forest, an army of spiders close on their tails.

It wasn't long before Bilbo had released all the dwarves but there was no sign of Eradan. The company moved on, lest the spider's follow. Before long, screeching and rapid movement could be heard behind them. "Their onto us! Run!" Thorin shouted as the group found scattered weapons on the floor and picked them up without stopping. The spiders caught up quickly and a extreme battle of survival began. Poor Bilbo had two spiders trying to get him while each Dwarf had three to four. Bilbo was about to get chomped when Eradan fell onto the spider chomping Bilbo, with another after Eradan. The whole company was surrounded. "Blimy! These are some tough spiders." Eradan stated. The spider's all charged as a whole, to be rained upon by arrows, causing them to screech and retreat. The dwarves cheered, until bows and arrows were in their faces too. "Dwarves." Said one of the elves. Presumably the leader. His name was Legolas. He had long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. His ears were pointed like all elves and wore green leather armour. "You shall come with us to speak to the king." The company was dragged away, including Eradan, into the forest, but Bilbo was nowhere to be seen!

Gandalf, Radagast and Elandil rode towards the dark tower of Dol Guldur, covered with an evil cloak of darkness. It appeared vacant and ancient; a mere cry could bring it all down. Gandalf dismounted first. "It appears quiet." Elandil commented. "Yes. Definitely a trap to lure us in." "What do we do Gandalf?" Radagast asked. "You, Radagast can go and get help, I feel we may need it, sooner rather than later. Elandil and I shall spring this trap." Radagast's attempts to stop them were in vain, he fled towards Lorien with speed on his sleigh.

Not long into the castle, they reached two doorways. "Wait Elandil." He said. He started muttering elvish tongue, then hit the floor with his staff. A white blast shocked the halls, but silence. "It appears we must split up. Which route shall you take Gandalf?" "Neither. Never go for the paths shown to you unless you have no choice. I shall go another way, you however must spring the trap. You are capable enough and I will watch you as much as I can, clearing the area of the cloak which hides everything. We will find them soon." Gandalf walked back up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. "Why do I get the dangerous mission's?" Elandil sighed. "Guess he's right though. But the choice still stands. Which path to take?" He sat quietly down, to think. He then heard a female voice in his head, he knew who it was the moment he heard. "Take the left path, there you will find the enemy." It was Galadriel. Elandil nodded and rushed into the left path, his sword in hand, Elven courage, ready to slash at a moment's notice.

Thorin and the others were taken to the hidden elven fort where Legolas's father, King Thuranduil ruled. While everyone else was placed in the elves prison, Thorin was taken to see the king. The dwarves had no choice but to wait and see the outcome of Thorin's 'talk' with the king. They did not have to wait long, they heard the shouts from the kings chamber high above and soon saw Thorin bought down as well. "How did it go?" Balin asked. "He asked for his elven jewels. I called him" He shouted a word in dwarvish and Balin sighed. "That was our only chance of getting out." A voice muttered from the air. "Not so much Balin." It was Bilbo. "Bilbo!" Everyone started shouting. "Sssh! I still need to get the keys. I'll be back soon." Bilbo descended down the stairs, to look for the keys. He had his ring on luckily.

Eradan however was also taken to see the king and was there with Thorin to see their argument. The king had asked that in return for setting them free and giving them aid, the dwarves would return the ancient jewels given to Thorin's grandfather by the elves. Thorin however didn't agree and slagged off the elves, getting him sent to the others. After the king calmed, he summoned Eradan. "And what would an elf, be doing in the company of Dwarves What do you gain?" "I was recuited, my lord. All I gain is to see a dragon and to have an adventure, I live up near the grey havens when Thorin came to see me himself." In fact it was Gandalf who recruited him and Elandil but he didn't want to give him away. "Hm, very well." He signalled his men and his chains were unlocked, Eradan was surprised. "I am going to let you and the dwarves go, you are one of our own and reasonable, but not freely. I still want those jewels." Eradan thought for a minute but was about to nod when a guard ran upstairs. "The prisoners are gone!" Seeing Eradan's expression, he knew he wasn't a part of it. "I see, this will help, make it look as if we are chasing them. How did they escape?" "By the wine barrels." "Close the barrel gate and make it seem their trapped, Eradan here shall then 'rescue' them." The arrangements were made and Eradan was led out. "Remember our deal Eradan!" The king shouted as he proceeded to the wall with the elves.

Elandil had met no opposition, nor had he seen Gandalf. However, a another cleansing blast from a bit away due to Gandalf revealed he was surrounded by orcs. "What?! How did I not see them?!" he said to himself as he now thought for his life in a circle of orcs. Gandalf had worse luck, running into a army of orcs and Azog. He was able to escape, running into Elandil. He used the same trick and the two were able to flee however as they reached the bridge, it collapsed and a dark figure appeared in the air, Gandalf also placed a shield and appeared to fight the dark figure between light and darkness. Orcs came from behind and Elandil held them off as Gandalf held off this figure, however a arrow shot broke his staff, lowering the shield and Gandalf was sent flying by the figure into a wall and held there, as the figure appeared in the form of Sauron, the Dark lord. Elandil looked for one second and was stricken with fear. Within seconds, Azog had smashed him off the path into the deep abyss below. Gandalf was captured and Elandil presumed dead.


End file.
